


Please Remember Me Once More

by imposedion



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposedion/pseuds/imposedion
Summary: Lisenin son yılında sana âşık olmuştum, üniversitenin son yılında da seninle bir kaderim olduğuna inanmıştım.





	Please Remember Me Once More

Minseok, Luhan'ı küçüklüğünden beri tanırdı. Luhan onların evlerinin yanına Minseok 12 yaşındayken taşınmıştı. Geldiği ilk günden beri herkesin sevgisini kazanmış olmasına karşılık zor bir kişiliği de vardı. Herkesle konuşur, herkese yardım eder ancak herkese bir o kadar da soğuktu. Bu Luhan'a yapışmış bir kişilik olsa dahi insanlar gerçekten de onun bu gerçek halini çok seviyorlardı. Minseok da öyle.

Ona âşık olduğu ilk zaman sanırım kendinden yaşça büyük çocukların ona sataşıp kendini koruyamadığı zamanda Luhan'ın ona yardım etmesiydi. Bu Luhan için çok basit bir hareketken Minseok yıllarca bu iyiliği düşünüp yüreğini hiç çekinmeden ona kaptırmıştı.

Ama Minseok'un kaderlerinin bir yazılmış olacağına inancı tamdı. Öyle ki, o ikisi nasıl olduysa ortaokulda aynı sınıfa düşmüşlerdi. Aynı liseyi kazanmış, ayrı bölümler olsa dahi üniversiteyi aynı okulda okumuşlardı. Tek farkları Luhan son yılında Amerika'ya okumaya gitmiş ve oradaki okuldan mezun olmuştu. Ve kaderin işine bakın ki onlar farklı kollarda iş sahibi olsalar da aynı şirkette işe girmişti.

Luhan çalışkanlığı ve azmiyle elbette ki Minseoktan kademe olarak yüksekti. Aslında ciddi olursak Minseok buraya Luhan olduğu için girmemişti –inanın ki bilmiyordu, fakat onun burada göz önünde olduğunu görmek onu memnun ediyordu. Luhan 1 yıllığına Amerika'ya gittiğinde bile ondan kopmamışken şimdi kopmak saçmalık olurdu. Minseok şu uzun süreli platonik takılan tiplerdendi ve insanlar ne derse desin –aslında laf eden annesi- bu platonikliği seviyordu.

Uzun lafın kısası Minseok minnettar olarak alındığı bu şirkette şimdilik bir stajyerdi. Deneniyordu. Bundan bir sıkıntısı yoktu. İnsan Kaynakları Departmanında deneniyordu, insan kaynakları yönetimi okumuştu. Çoğu zamanı şimdilik boş geçse de arada gelen sıkıntıları düzeltiyordu ki bu Minseok'un en iyi anladığı şeydi. Bunu okuduğu için şanslıydı.

Luhan ise işletme okumuştu. Amerika'da yüksek öğretimini bitirmişti. Minseok gibi orta halli durumları olsa da Luhan bu kazançlarını katlamasını mükemmel derece de iyi halletmişti. O Minseok gibi değildi. Pekâlâ, Minseok da çarçur eden biri değildi lakin para kazanmak birazcık onun için zordu. Bilgisayar, teknoloji gibi işine yarayacak işlerde iyi olsa bile okulunda sakarlıkla bilinirdi ve bu durum az yıl canını yakmamıştı. Yine de kendisini severdi. Luhan kadar olmasa da.

''Minseok çağrıya bak!'' Stajyerlerden sorumlu kişi Bay Byun bağırdığında Minseok, özür dileyerek yanan kırmızı düğmeye basmış ve kulaklığını yerleştirene kadar karşıdaki kişinin sorununu dinlemişti. Ancak son anda fark ettiği yanan kırmızı ışığın dışarıdaki insanların dışında şirkette birinin olduğuydu. Onun sesini nerede duysa tanıyacağı kişi elbette ki Luhandı. Sesi titreyerek konuşan adamın sesini bastırdı.

''E-evet.'' Karşıdaki ses sert, kalın ve hızlıydı. Heyecanlı olduğundandır diye düşündü Minseok. Ama neden İnsan Kaynaklarını aramıştı?

''Acilen odama 2 kahve getirin. Hızlı olun.'' Minseok buranın İnsan Kaynakları Departmanı olduğunu söyleyeceği sırada çağrı yüzüne kapanmıştı ve yanındaki iş arkadaşı onun donuk hareketlerini fark etse dahi biriyle konuştuğundan ne olduğunu soramadı. Bunun yerine yanına Bay Byun gelip ne olduğunu sormuştu.

''Bay Luhan, odasına iki kahve istedi. Aceleymiş.'' Üssünün homurdandığını duyduğunda Minseok sadece öylesine baktı.

''Şu adama bir öğretemediler kaçı tuşlaması gerektiğini! Neyse, Minseok sen git. Ne de olsa birazdan öğle arasına çıkacaktınız.'' Minseok başta şaşırsa da Bay Byun'un bakışlarını gördükten sonra yerinden kalkıp dar alandan kendini koridora atmıştı. Şimdi üst kata çıkıp ona kahve mi vermesi gerekiyordu?

Heyecandan ayağına takılıp neredeyse yere kapaklanacakken birinin onun koluna girmesiyle neyse ki bu kaza gerçekleşmeden kalmıştı ancak Minseok bu durumdan azıcık utanmıştı. Onu tutan adama döndüğünde –ve başını kaldırmakta durumunda kalmıştı- sessizce teşekkür etti ve onu tutan elini yavaşça itti.

''İyi olduğuna emin misin? Titriyorsun?'' Uzun boylu adam ona gülümsediğinde Minseok ona sorun olmadığını mırıldandı ve haliyle karşısındakini gülümsetmişti. Hoş bir gülümsemesi vardı ancak Minseok'un gitmesi gerekiyordu. Bu yüzden ona bir şey diyecek adamı arkada bırakarak önüne döndü ve şirketin kafeteryasına girdi. Alt katta olduğu için bunu seviyordu lakin onu bir de en üst kata çıkaracağını düşündükçe kötü oluyordu. Ya da bu sadece Luhan'ı görebilecek olmasından kaynaklanan bir durumdu.

Kafeteryaya girip isteğini hemen söylediğinde zaten kolaylıkla herkesten önce almış ve çıkmak için asansörün düğmesine basmıştı. Elinde kahvelerle bu çok tuhaf görünüyordu ama kimin umurundaydı ki? İnsanlar ona tuhaf baksa da Minseok geldiği katta hızlıca inmiş ve beklemeden ezbere bildiği odaya adımlamıştı. Normalde kendisi bu katta çalışmadığı halde burayı adı gibi bilirdi çünkü tamam, birazcık merak edip gezmiş olabilirdi. Dosya vereceğim bahanesiyle buradakileri uyutabilirdi bununla.

''Pardon?'' Ona seslenen kadın nedeniyle Minseok durakladığında, kadın eline ve Minseok'a dikkatle bakmıştı.

''Bay Lu Han mı? Yine yanlış numaraya mı çağrı yaptı?'' Minseok kadının tepkisine gülerek başını salladı ve geçmek için izin aldığında geldiği kapının önünde derin bir nefes aldı ve kendi içinde bir sakarlık yapamayacağını kendisine hatırlattı. Aslında tam hazır değildi lakin arkasında kadının kendisine olan bakışlarını anlayabiliyordu ve bu durumu kullanmak istiyordu. Kapıyı çaldığında Minseok; gir komutuyla kapıyı açıp içeriye girdi.

Bu odayı görmesine rağmen içeride Luhan varken görmek ona hiç iyi gelmemişti. Luhan ona bakmamıştı bile ama Minseok içinden buna mutlulukla gülümsemiş ve içeriye adımlamıştı. İlk olarak misafiri olan kişinin yanına gitmişti.

''Bu sözleşme işi olmasa belki karşılaşamayacaktık ha?'' Minseok dikkatlice kahvenin birini adamın önüne koyduğunda adamın ona gülümsediğini gördü. Oh, adamın gamzeleri mükemmeldi. Teşekkür ettiğinde başıyla karşılık verdi ve geri çekildi.

Minseok, bütün vücudunun onu görmesiyle tepki gösterdiğini bilse de yine aynı dikkatle Luhan'ın yanına gitmiş ve diğer kahveyi vermek için titizlikle çalışmak istemişti.

''Beni Çin'den gittikten sonra aramayan sensin, Lu.'' Adam konuştuğunda Luhan sandalyesinde döndü ve karşısındaki arkadaşına gülümsedi. Ona kahve veren Minseok'u fark etmemişti. Doğal olarak onun ayağını tekmeleyen sandalyeyi de fark edememişti ta ki sıcak kahve üzerine dökülene kadar.

Luhan sıcaklıkla yerinden kalktığında Minseok geriledi ve kendi üssüne baktı. Şu an sıcaklar içinde yanıyor olmalıydı ancak Minseok özür dileyecek bir hareket dahi –ve bunu geçersek bir söz bile- söylemiyordu.

''Luhan.'' Arkadaşı ona bağırdığında Luhan karşılık veremedi çünkü göğsünü ve bacaklarını yakan ısıyla mücadele ediyordu. Minseok en sonunda olaya müdahale etme ihtiyacı duyarak yanında getirdiği peçeteleri Luhan'ın gömleğindeki koyu izlere bastırmıştı. Gömleğini silmeye çalışırken arada ağzından saçma kelimeler çıkıyor ve bu daha da utanmasına neden oluyordu. Luhan ona bir şeyler demek istiyordu fakat canı şu an daha kıymetliydi.

Minseok peçetelerin yetersiz ve gereksiz olduğunu düşünse de kendini bu haltı temizleme işinden geri alamıyordu. Elleri Luhan'ın kahve dökülen her yerindeydi. Bacaklarına doğru ineceği sırada Luhan'ın uyarısıyla elini ancak çekebilmişti.

''Çek şu lanet elini.'' Minseok kırılsa da onun haklı olduğunu düşünüyordu. Elbette böyle tepki vermesi doğaldı, adamı yakmıştı be! Bir zahmet kızsın!

''Özür dilerim efendim, bilerek olmadı. Özür dilerim, özür dilerim, lütfen beni affedin...'' Minseok ara ara özür diliyor ve Luhan'ın önünde eğilip kalkıyordu. Şimdilik gurur denen illeti bir kenara atıyor hem sevdiği kişinin canını yaktığı için hem de onu işten atmaması için uğraşıyordu. Tabi ki Luhan sadece iş konusunu düşünebiliyor, Minseok'un onu sevebilme olasılığını düşünemiyordu bile. Kim düşünebilirdi ki zaten?

Şu tavırlara bakılırsa, ortaokuldan beri aynı mekânlarda bulunan bu çocuğu hala tanımıyordu. Ne büyük kayıp ve üzüntüydü bu Minseok için!

''Önümde eğilip durma!'' Luhan ona bağırdığında Minseok başı eğik onun önünde durdu ve bu Luhan'ın iç çekmesine sebep oldu. Onun yüzüne bile bakmamıştı ancak eliyle onu çıkmasını söylemişti. Sadece Minseok'un başı eğik olduğundan bunu görememişti o kadar.

''Çık artık. Tamam, git. Ama ismini sekreterime ver.'' Kapıya gelen kadını işaret etmişti Luhan ve arkadaşından olanlar için özür dilemişti. Minseok utanmaktan başını kaldırmazken ona onay vermiş odadan dışarıya çıkmıştı.

Buraya geleli yaklaşık 3 hafta olmuştu ve o daha yeni yeni işleri berbat etmişti. En azından 1 ay dayanabilseydi ya!

Kadının ona baktığını hissettiğinde Minseok, umutsuzca başını kadının gözlerine doğru kaldırdı. Ona üzgün gözlerle baktığını gördüğünde gülümsemeye çalıştı lakin sonuç başarısızdı. Karşısındaki kadının da işini yaptığını anlayabiliyordu bu yüzden hiç şüphesiz Luhan'ın asla aklına bile getiremeyeceği ismini fısıldadı.

''Kim Minseok.''

-

''Senin için üzgünüm, Minseok.'' Yanında her sabah işte karşılaştığı arkadaşı Chanyeol vardı. O yemeğini yerken kendisi de aldığı ama elini dahi sürmediği yemeğiyle bakışıyordu. Bilerek yapmadığı bir olay yüzünden Luhan onu kovdurtur muydu? O burada sözü geçen biriydi.

Minseok bu durumda ne için daha çok üzüldüğünü bilmiyordu. İşten çıkarıldığında annesinin üzüleceği fikrine mi yoksa onu kovdurtanın Luhan olacağı gerçeğine mi? İkisi de. Minseok bu iki durumda da fazlasıyla üzülürdü.

''Üzülme, Bay Lu çoğunlukla katı görünür ancak kimseyi işten çıkardığını duymadım. Ona bakarsan sekreterinin de bazı yanlış yaptığını duyuyoruz.'' Diğer bir yanında oturan Jongin, hyunguna iyi hissetmesi için teselli ederken Minseok küçüğüne gülümsedi ve teselli bulmak için güç aradı. Fakat sanki bu durum vücudundaki bütün gücü emmiş gibiydi.

Luhan'ı sahiden seviyordu yalnızca Minseok, bunu herkese açık saçık söylemeyi tercih etmiyordu. Bu yüzden şimdiye kadar hiçbir arkadaşı da onun âşık olduğunu bilmezdi. Luhan'a ise yakın olmadıkça o kadar kötü de olmuyordu. Bu sefer vücudu yine fonksiyon gösterse de gerçek konuşmak gerekirse suç Luhanındı. Çünkü Minseok onun hareketiyle sarsılmıştı. Yine de bunu da kimseye söylemek istemiyordu.

Sırf bir kahveyi yerleştiremedi damgası yememek için Luhan'ı ortaya sürmek ona göre saçmaydı. 

''Korkma hyung.'' Jongin son kez teselli için ona sarıldığında Minseok onun sarılışına karşılık verdi. Kısa süren sarılış sonrasında Minseok yine düşüncelere dalarak yemeğine baktı. Luhan ise o sırada arkadaşına veda etmek için şirketin otoparkına inmişti beraber. Bugün Çin'den gelen iki arkadaşıyla çok fazla ilgilenemese de onlara geldikleri için minnettardı. Neyse ki onların anlaşma için Kore'ye geldiklerini öğrenmişti. Artık onlarla daha fazla takılabildi. Çünkü burada nedense rahatsız hissediyordu insanlara karşı. Milliyetçi biri değildi lakin zor arkadaş edinebildiğini biliyordu.

''Benimkine sahip çık. Eski dostum var diye gitti bir yerlere zaten.'' Luhan, arkadaşının sevgilisi Yifan'dan bahsettiğini anladığında kahkaha attı ve başını olumluca salladı. Cidden nereye gitmişti o? Kore'de Luhan dışında kimi tanıyordu?

''Merak etme Xing, ondan sorumlu olacağım.'' Yixing ona gülümsediğinde anahtarıyla arabasını açıp içine binmişti. Gitmeden önce ona el sallayan arkadaşına o da karşılık verecekken eli iradesizce bir düğmeye gitmiş ve Luhan ile aralarındaki cam pencere kalkmıştı.

''Lu?'' Luhan ona bakarken kaşlarını havaya kaldırmış ve söyleyeceği şeyi beklemeye başlamıştı.

''Şu kahve döken çocuk...'' Luhan onun kim olduğunu bilmemesine rağmen Yixing'in hatırlatmasıyla göz devirmeden edememişti. O çocuğu tanımadığı halde nefret ettirecek bir boyuta getirmişti kendisini. ''... Çocuğun bir suçu yok Lulu, çocuğun dengesini bozan sendin.''

Yixing son kez onunla vedalaştığında Luhan arkasından baktı ve ardından bakışlarını lekeli gömleğine çevirdi. Arkadaşı varken değiştirmek istememişti. Şimdi değiştirecekti. Ve arkadaşı cidden doğru mu söylüyordu?

Luhan onu hiç hissetmemiş ve fark etmemişti.

Tıpkı 15 yıldır fark etmediği gibi.

-

Minseok yine yürüyerek evine gidiyor ve kaldırımda güvenli olduğunu düşündüğünden dolayı kulaklığını takıyordu. Doğrusu, dinlediği müziğin ne olduğu konusunda hiçbir fikri yoktu. Hangi dil olduğunu bile seçemeyecek bir kafadaydı. Düşünebildiği tek şey işten çıkarılıp çıkarılmama meselesiydi ve bir tek bununla da bitmiyordu. Hala Luhan'ın ona bağırışı kulaklarında çınlıyordu. Luhan'ın –edindiği tecrübelere dayanarak, insanlara çok fazla bağırdığını görmezdi. Tamam, şirkette sert olduğu ile ilgili itamlar duymuştu lakin kimseye bağırmamıştı. Tabiri caiz ise daha çok emirdi onun söyledikleri ve muhakkak zaten yerine getirilirdi. Luhan ise kimseye yapamayacağı hiçbir işi vermezdi.

Ayrıca Minseok, yıllar geçmesine karşılık hala onun kendisini nasıl tanımadığını anlamıyordu. Sadece aynı okulları okuyan çocuklar olsalar Minseok bir şekilde bu duruma laf etmezdi fakat yan yana oturdukları nasıl gözden kaçabilirdi? Luhan'ın annesi Minseok'u çok iyi tanırdı. (Çünkü annesiyle arkadaşlardı.) Ama Minseok, her zaman annesi Luhanlara gittiğinde, onunla ilgili bir ağız arayışı yaptığında elde ettiği sonuç sıfır oluyordu. Bu durum belki de Minseok'un annesinin de kendi gibi gerektiği insanlarla iletişim kurup, alakadar olmadığı insanlarla muhatap olmadığındandı.

Minseok sinirle taşı ayağıyla itip evin önüne kadar sürükledi. Neden ona yaklaşmak zordu? Lanet 15 yıldır neden bir halt öğrenememişti onun hakkında? Minseok evinin olduğu sokağa, hatta yaklaştığı evine ve kendi evlerinin yanındaki eve baktı. Tekrar bir iç çekişle adımını atmıştı ki son ses kulaklığından bile arınan derin bir korna sesiyle yerinde sıçradı. Araba onu ezmemek için direksiyon kırarak yolundan sapmış ancak asfaltta iz bırakan bir lastik iziyle iki evin arasında durabilmişti. Minseok bu durumdan rahatsız olarak aceleyle arabaya doğru koşmuştu. Arabayı yeni görüyordu ve acaba içindeki insana bir şey olmuş muydu? Kulaklığını da bu kez kulağından çıkardığında Minseok çoktan arabanın yanına gitmiş lakin kendisi bakamadan kapılar çoktan açılmıştı.

Birinden uzun boylu bir adam çıkarken diğerinden bugün onun sinirli halini sonuna kadar tattığı adam Luhan çıkınca Minseok utanarak kendini oracıkta yok etmek istedi fakat yapabileceği bir şey yoktu. Onu ilk fark eden uzun boylu adamdı ve oh, -bu ona bugünde yapacağı sakarlıkta yardım eden adamdı.

''Sen?'' Dedi Yifan işaret parmağını kısa çocuğa uzatarak. Arabayı kendisi kullanıp az daha kaza yapacak olan o değilmiş gibi arabasının durumunu hiç kaile almamıştı. Sadece gözlerinde tanımışlık bir his olmuş ve Minseok'u gördüğünde gülümsemişti.

''Özür dilerim!'' Onu bu sefer de fark eden Luhan olurken pes dedirtecek sıkıntılı bir nefes koyverdi. Bir diğer arkadaşı, Yifan, onu evine bırakacakken çatlak bir çocuğun yola adım atmasıyla arkadaşı direksiyonu kırmak zorunda kalmıştı ve bu çocuğun ağzından bu mu çıkıyordu?

''Yine mi sen!'' Luhan bir kez daha seslendiğinde Minseok artık bunun tamamen ölüm fermanına imza olduğunu kavramıştı. İlki kahve ve şimdi de araba olayı. Bu sefer ne kadar özür dilese de zordu. Bu yüzden ağzından akacak özür nidalarını dilini ısırarak engelliyordu.

''Tanışıyor musunuz?'' Yifan, Minseok'a bakarken söyledi. Evet, ona göre kısa çocuk tatlı görünüyordu. Hatta ona sevgilisinin onunla takılırken ilk hallerini hatırlatmıştı. Eminim Yixing çocuğu görse severdi.

''Hayır.'' Luhan ağzının içinden sinirle yuvarlayarak kelimeyi söylediğinde Minseok buna kırılsa da belli etmedi ve burukça gülümsedi. ''Eminim bizi takip ediyordur.'' Luhan kendisinin de saçmaladığının farkındaydı. Aslında tepkilerini anlayamıyordu. Hayatında ilk kez birilerine karşı bu kadar tepkiliydi. Tamam, sert biriydi lakin insanlara gereksiz yere bağırmaz... Ama durun, bu çocuk onu yakmıştı ve neredeyse onun yüzünden ölebilirdi de?

''Aslında...'' Diyerek Luhan'ın ona bakmasına sebep oldu Minseok. Bakışlarla heyecanlanmıştı fakat bir tarafı da buruktu biraz. Onu hala tanımadığına inanamıyordu içten içe. O kadar yıl! ''... Biz ortaokuldan beri aynı okulda okumuştuk. Lise ve üniversitede aynı şekilde.''

Luhan buna şaşırırken onu selamlayıp giden çocuğu izledi. Evlerinin yanındaki eve girdiğinde de şaşkınlığı sürüyordu. Dikkatli biri olmasına karşılık bu çocuğu nasıl tanımazdı? Okulda her neyse de evlerinin yanında mı yaşıyordu bu çocuk? O zaman onlara ara sıra gelen Bayan Kim onun annesi miydi?

''Aptal.''

''Ne diyorsun be?'' Luhan ona bakan Yifan'a döndü ve kaşlarını çattı.

''Yan evinizde oturuyor ve ortaokuldan beri aynı okulda okumuşsunuz ayriyeten aynı iş yerinde çalışıyorsunuz. Bu durumda evet, kabul edelim salaksın Luhan.''

Luhan arkadaşına cevap verecekken bunu boş verdi ve onun yerine evlerinin yanındaki müstakil eve baktı.

''Ayrıca kaza senin yüzünden oldu. Beni konuşmaya tuttun ve direksiyon zaten kırıldı. O çocuk ancak adımını atıyor sayılırdı.'' Luhan bu duruma kaşlarını çattı ve iki arkadaşının da düşüncelerinin bu kadar benzer olmasını çözmeye çalıştı. Belki sevgili olmalarından kaynaklanıyordu?

Neden her taşın altından bu çocuk çıkıyordu ve nasıl bütün olay dönüp dolaşıp Luhan'ın başında patlıyordu?

Sahiden bu kadar kör ve aptal mıydı?

Nasıl onu fark edemezdi?

-

Minseok çoğu zaman annesini hiç anlamıyordu. Onu seviyordu, ona saygısı vardı ancak neden onu evlendirmek için bu kadar inatçı olduğunu çözemiyordu. Eğer kendisini istemiyorlarsa Minseok maaşına uygun bir ev tutar orada yaşardı ama annesi onun evlenmesi gerektiği konusunda kararlıydı. Minseok bir zamanlar ağzından kaçırdığı cinsel yönelimine karşılık annesi ona bir şey demeyerek desteklemişti. Şimdi de kendisine erkek bakıyordu. Ne anne ama!

''Anne lütfen!'' Minseok daha kovulmadığı işine hazırlanırken ağzına ekmek bırakan annesine göz devirdi. Geç kalıyordu ve otobüse yetişmesi gerekti fakat annesi neyle uğraşıyordu!

''Senin için hazırladığım randevuya gidecek misin?'' Minseok onu görmezden gelerek ayakkabısını giymek için uğraştı. Kapının önünde ikili tuhaf bir görüntü oluşturuyordu. Minseok bu durumdan mustarip olsa da onu bir gülüşle izleyen Luhan'dan bir haberdi.

''Haftaya Pazar günü baozim.'' Minseok annesinin kalçasına şaplak atışına bağırarak tepki verdiğinde Luhan bu duruma kahkahalarla gülmüştü. Neyse ki o ikili hunharca gülen bu adamı fark etmemişlerdi. Aslında Luhan hiçbir zaman bu ikiliyi sabah görmezdi fakat bir gün şirkete azıcık geç kalması bu manzarayı önüne çıkarmıştı. Hiç bu kadar eğlenebileceğini bilmezdi. Gitmesi gerekirken hala izliyor oluşu da bir şeylerin değiştiğini gösteriyordu. Luhan'ın görüş açısı?

''Dikkatli ol.'' En sonunda Minseok koşturarak evin bahçesinden çıktığında annesine el salladı. Aynı zamanda Luhanda onunla sokağın kaldırımına çıkmasına rağmen Minseok kimseyi göremeden otobüse yetişme arzusuyla koşmaya başlamıştı.

Öyle ki ona günaydın diyecek Luhan'ın bile lafını boğazına dizmişti bu hali.

Belki de artık Minseok kör olmak istiyordu?

Ya da belki de Luhan artık bir şeylerin farkına varmak istiyordu?

-

''Anne dosyalarımı nereye kaldırdın?'' Luhan merdiven tırabzanlarından eğilerek annesine bağırdı. İçeride biri olsa da bunu dert etmiyordu. Ona cevap verilmediğinde ise hayıflanarak seslice aşağıya inmiş ve mutfağa girmişti. Annesi ona sırtı dönükken misafiri sandalyesinde kahve yudumluyordu. Luhan onun kim olduğunu hemen anlamıştı; Bayan Kim, Minseok'un annesi. Eskiden onun Minseok'un annesi olduğunu bilmezdi bile. Bu büyük bir gelişmeydi; 15 yıldır kör olan biri için.

Aslında Luhan nedensiz bir şekilde her sabah bu kadını ve oğlu Minseok'u görmeye başlamıştı. Kimse ona erken gelince madalya vermediğinden Luhan birkaç dakikayı önemsemiyordu artık. Onun yerine her gün onların gülünç manzaralarına bakıyor ve uzun zamandır unuttuğu kahkaha atmak fiilini iliklerine kadar yeniden tadıyordu.

Yifan ve Yixing onun şirketine ortaklık için daha çok uğradıklarından Luhan artık normal bir birey gibiydi. Hatta bir gün –sanırım Çarşamba?- Yifan ve Yixing ile şirketin yakınındaki bir restoranda yemek yemek için gitmişlerdi ve Yifan sevgilisine Minseok'u gösterdiğinde Luhan bu duruma çok şaşırmıştı. Arkadaşları onu bir günde daha net hatırlamışlardı. Yifan, çocuğun tatlı olduğunu söyleyip sevgilisine sorduğunda Yixing kıskançlık etmeyerek sevgilisine hak vermişti. Minseok onları fark ettiği bir sırada Yifan ona el sallamıştı ve Minseok hafif tebessüm ederek o da elini sallamıştı. Ona gülümseyen Yixing'e de gülümsemişti ve Luhan'a ise... Pekâlâ, boş verilmek Luhan'ın hiç hoşuna gitmemişti.

Luhan bu durumu anlayamıyordu. O çocukla ilgili her şeyde suçlu kendisiydi. Bu hafta İnsan Hakları Departmanına gittiğinde –amacı oradaki fotokopi makinesini kullanmaktı- fotokopi makinesi kâğıtları yanlış çıkartmıştı. Ve ona yardım eden kişi Minseok olduğundan suçu Luhan, onun üzerine atsa da Bay Byun, sorunun Minseoktan değil mürekkebi yanlış yerleştiren kişide bütün suçu bulmuştu. Bu tabi ki de kısacası Luhandı.

Kısa kesmek gerekirse Luhan hiç olmadığı kadar Minseok'u görüyor ve onu fark ediyordu. Aksine Minseok olanlar yüzünden ondan birazcık uzaklaşmışa benziyordu.

''Nereye bıraktıysan oradadır Lulu.'' Annesinin başkalarının yanında böyle demesine tepki göstermek istese de kendini tuttu ve annesiyle inatlaşmak için ağzını açtı ki annesi onu kaile almayarak misafiriyle ilgilenmişti.

''Minseok randevuya gitti mi?'' Luhan odasına dönmek için mutfaktan çıkacaktı ki Minseok'un ismiyle olduğu yerde kaldı. Aslında çekip gitmesi en makul olanıydı fakat bedenine söz geçiremiyordu.

''Emin değilim ama ona gidip en azından denemesini söyledim. Kim Jongdae benim eski okulumdaki arkadaşımın oğluydu. İyi biri olduğunu biliyorum. Umarım Minseok onu beğenir.'' Luhan bu randevu işine şaşırsa da konuşmayı dinlemeye devam etti.

''Ah, Minseok iyi biri. Onun üzülmesini istemiyorum. Keşke benimde öyle oğlum olsa.'' Luhan annesinin bakışlarını üzerinde hissettiğinde ona göz devirdi.

''Belki de Minseok'u oğlun olarak almalısın.'' Annesi de Luhan'a göz devirmişti. Oğlu her zaman ona yardım etse de çok huysuz ve yaramaz da biriydi. Büyüdükçe daha da soğuk biri olmuştu ve bu durum Luhan'ın annesinin hiç hoşuna gitmemişti. Yan komşusuna gittiğinde, Minseok'u görür ve onun kendisiyle ilgilenmesini beğenirdi. Ona nasıl olduğunu sorar ve orta yaşlı kadının suyuna giderdi. Oysa bunu yapmak zorunda değildi. (Ve Minseok bunları tamamen içtenlikle yapıyordu. Luhan için değildi.)

Ancak Luhan öyle değildi. Bayan Kim'i görse bile sadece ara sıra selam verir ve konuşmak için uğraşmazdı bile. Bu Bayan Kim için o kadar önemli değildi ama annesi bu hareketi kaba buluyordu. Hele Minseok o şekilde kendisine iyi davranırken, kendi oğlu?

''Bu arada nereye gitmişler? Gezecekler mi?'' Luhan'ın annesi konuyu oğlundan alıp yine Minseok ve onun görücü usulü randevusuna çekerken Luhan annesine homurdandı ancak kadın yine onu duymazlıktan geldi.

''Hayır, gezmeyeceğini bildiğimden dolayı buraya en yakın kafeye randevu ayarladım.'' Luhan, kulak misafiri yapıp öğrendiği bilgilerle içinde bir şeyler hissetti. Nedenini bilmiyordu veyahut hissettiği şeyin tam olarak ne olduğu konusunda bir fikri yoktu fakat içindeki şey git gide büyüyordu.

Kıskançlık... Kaybetme korkusu... Sahiplenmek...

15 yıldır göremediği bir çocuğa nasıl böyle şeyler hissedebilirdi? Başını salladı ve hızla odasına çıktı. Tekrar dosyalarını aramak için masasına baktı. Ama dosyalar tam önünde olmasına karşılık onları göremiyordu. Aklı başka yerdeydi!

Acaba Minseok onu beğenir miydi?

Randevu olduğuna göre henüz ciddi bir şey yoktur?

Beğenirse çıkarlar mıydı ki?

Luhan neden bunları kendisine sorduğunu bilmiyordu. Emin olamıyordu. Kafasını ne kadar sallarsa sallasın veyahut ne kadar düşüncelerini iteleyip uzaklaştırsa da Minseok onun düşüncelerini yine dolduruyordu. Bu yüzden masayı eşelemeyi kesip yatağının ucundaki kapüşonunu alıp üzerinde geçirdi ve hızla aşağıya indi.

''Anne ben çıkıyorum. Birazdan gelirim.'' Annesinden cevap beklemeden kapıyı çarptı ve bildiği en yakın kafeye gitti. Bu semtte aslında çok fazla kafe olmasına rağmen evlerine en yakın olan burasıydı ve Luhan ilk denemesinde Minseok'un yüzünü görebildiği için memnundu. Fakat... Şimdi ne yapacaktı? Neden gelmişti ki?

Hemen görünmeden bir masaya oturdu. Oturduğu yerden Minseok'un yüzünü çok net görebiliyordu. Önündeki çocuğa adapte olmuş, onun dediği bir şeye tebessüm ediyordu. Luhan kendisine insan sarrafı diyemezdi fakat Minseok'a baktığında daha çok sıkılmış bir ifade görüyordu. Ya da bu belki kendisinin, onu böyle görmek istemesinden dolayı gerçekleşen bir şeydi?

Yanına gelen garsona –önüne dikilip görüş açısını kapatmasından dolayı kaşları çatılmıştı, ağzında geveleyerek siparişini verip göndermişti. Tekrar Minseok'a baktığında bu sefer onun genişçe güldüğünü görmüştü. Bu Luhan'ın kalbinin teklemesine sebep olmuştu.

Ah, kalbi sızlamıştı fakat tatlı bir sızıydı bu.

''Minseok...'' Dedi hala dişlerini göstererek gülerek kendini büyüleyen çocuğa bakan Luhan. ''... Bana ne yapıyorsun böyle?''

''Aslında Jongdae-ssi, beni anlamanıza sevindim.'' Minseok, karşısındaki çocuğa teşekkür ettiğinde Jongdae sorun olmadığını fısıldamıştı.

Randevunun ilk birkaç dakikası gerçekten çok sıkıcıydı. İkisi de birbirine yabancı ve utangaçtı. Sadece kahve içiyorlardı ki ilk konuşan Jongdae olmuştu. Ona kahve sever misin diye sorduğu bir soru konuşmanın başlangıcı olmuştu. Ve yine Jongdae'nin, aşk hakkında ne düşünüyorsun sorusu konuşmanın seyrini değiştirmişti.

Soru karşısında afallasa da sorusunu yanıtlamıştı Jongdae'nin. Aşk hakkında bildikleri sınırlıydı. Onun için aşk sadece Luhan'dan oluşuyordu. Bir platonik olsa bile. Ve bunun kaba olacağını bilse de yine de Jongdae'ye birini sevdiğini söylemişti. Jongdae bunu anlamıştı çünkü o da birini seviyordu lakin bunu o kişiye söyleyemiyordu, aynı Minseok gibi.

İkisi sonrasında daha çok birbirlerinden ve sevgilerinden bahsettiler. O an ikisi de sevgili olamayacaklarını anlamışlardı. Aslında bu onların ilk görüşlerinde bile çıkarılacak sonuçtu. Kısa zamanda birbirlerinin her şeylerini öğrenmiş sayılırlardı. Minseok artık birinin Luhan'ı sevdiğini bilmesinden dolayı rahattı, Jongdae de öyle.

Şimdi ikisi de şakalaşıp gülüşüyorlardı. Minseok onu izleyen adamın farkında bile değildi. Oysa şu an düşündüğü adam tam karşısında onu hayal ederken, kendisini izliyordu.

''Yah, Minseok-ssi, neden gidip söylemiyorsun? Ne kaybedersin ki?'' Jongdae artık boş kahve fincanını masaya bıraktı ve yeni –ve tek- en yakın arkadaşına baktı. Bunu birine söylemek çok kolaydı.

''Bilmem. Ama 15 yıldır beni görmüyorsa neden bu kadar uğraşayım?''

''Bence...'' Jongdae yeni arkadaşını kırmak istemiyordu fakat düşüncelerini söylemeyi de çok istiyordu. Bu yüzden dürüst olmayı seçti. ''... 15 yıldır seni görmüyorsa bunda senin de suçun yok mudur?''

Minseok düşündü. O nerede bir suç işlemiş olabilirdi ki? Ortaokulda onu Luhan kurtarmıştı. Lise de kızlar etrafındayken yanına yaklaşmak istememişti. Üniversitedeyken onu görebilmek için birkaç dersini kırmıştı. İş yerinde onu sinir edecek sakarlıklar yapmıştı. Bu onu suçlu yapar mıydı?

''Ne demek istiyorsun?'' Tamamen tarafsız olmaya çalışıyordu. Eğer Jongdae'nin ne anlatmaya çalıştığını anlarsa bunu kabul ederdi bile.

''Demek istediğim, onunla aynı yerde oturuyormuşsun, yan yanasınız hatta aynı okullarda okumuşsunuz, aynı iş yerinde çalışıyorsunuz. O kör ise sen neden kör birine yardım etmedin?'' Minseok biraz daha açmasını isteyecekken Jongdae bunu anlayıp tekrar konuşmuştu. ''Yani neden kör birine değnek olmadın? Belki de Luhan-ssi, değneksiz bir adım atmaya korkuyordur?''

Minseok, Jongdae'nin ne demeye getirdiğini artık anlamıştı. Ancak o bunu yapabilir miydi? Kendisi 15 yıldır bir platonikken bu eylemi gerçekleştirebilir miydi?

Minseok, Luhan için ilk adımı atabilir miydi?

-

''Her şey için teşekkür ederim, Jongdae-ssi.'' Minseok havanın biraz serinlemesiyle arkadaşının ona verdiği ceketi geri verirken söyledi. Jongdae ona gülümsedi ve ceketini geri aldı. O arabasıyla geldiği için onu evine bırakmak zor olmamıştı. Park ettiği arabası buraya yakındı bu yüzden o ikisi yürümekten hiç çekinmemişti.

''Sorun değil Minseok-ssi. Mutlaka sonra görüşelim.'' Minseok izlendiğini hissettiğinde omzunun üzerinden evine baktı. Annesi cama yapışmışken Minseok'un ona baktığını görmesiyle aşağıya eğilip camdan kaybolmuştu. Minseok derin bir nefes verirken Jongdae kıkırdadı.

''Oh, pekâlâ, görüşmeyiz o zaman.'' Sadece şaka yapıyordu ancak Minseok ciddiye almış ve bu hareketinden dolayı çok utanmıştı.

''Hayır, hayır... Yanlış anladın Jongdae.'' Ellerini onun önünde sallıyor ve gözlerini büyütüyordu. Jongdae kahkaha atarak onun saçlarını elleriyle karıştırdı. Kendinden büyük olduğunu öğrenmesine rağmen bunu yapıyordu. Minseok bu durumda ona izin verdi lakin birkaç saniye sonra Jongdae üstüne doğru itilmişti. İkisi şaşkınca yanlarından geçtikleri adama baktılar.

''Bay Lu,'' dedi Minseok. Sevdiği adamı gördüğü için yine vücudu titremeye başlamıştı. Bazı zamanlar böyle fonksiyonlarına lanet ediyordu. Jongdae, Minseok'un deyişiyle onun kim olduğunu kavramıştı. Onun hareketinden dolayı hafifçe gülümsüyordu. Luhan gülen çocuğa çatık kaşlarıyla bakıyor ve arada sırada ikisi arasında mekik dokuyordu.

Jongdae, fark etmişti kesinlikle.

''Neden burada duruyorsunuz?''

''Nereden geliyorsunuz?'' Minseok farkında olmadan sordu. Bugün çok konuşmuştu, sebebine buna veriyordu. Luhan sorusunun yanıtlanmamasına homurdansa da laf etmedi.

''Marketten.'' Minseok, Luhan'ı süzdü. Onu uzun zamandır serbest kıyafetle görmemişti. Neredeyse onlar işe başladığından beridir. Ancak Luhan yine de hoş görünüyordu, Minseok'a göre.

''Elinizde bir şey yok.'' Jongdae bilerek sormak istedi. Adamın bakışlarını gördükçe daha çok gülmek istiyordu. Acaba, dedi kendi içinden, Minseok da mı kördü?

''Markette kalmamış.'' Luhan aklına gelen ilk yalanı söylerken bundan vicdan azabı duysa da tepkisiz durmaya devam etti. Neden onları takip etmişti ki? Ya da neden o çocuğa omuz atma isteği içinde doğmuştu inanın ki hiç bilmiyordu. Ancak Minseok'a karşı birazcık utanç duyuyordu. Onun özel hayatı değil miydi bu?

Ama neden karışmak istiyordu?

''Ah, anlıyorum.'' Jongdae ne arayıp bulamadığını sormak istese de –ki markete gitmediğine de neredeyse sanırım emindi- ileriye gidip kaba olmak istemedi. Onun yerine kendisini izleyen adamın önünde Minseok'a döndü ve ona sarıldı. Yeni arkadaşına yardım etmek onu mutlu ederdi.

''Her şey için teşekkür ederim Minseok.'' Jongdae, Minseok'un teşekkür ettiğini bilse de kendi de içinden geldiği için söyledi. Ve ondan ayrıldı. Minseok ona birazcık gergince gülüyordu. Bunun nedeninin yanındaki sevdiği çocuk olduğunu biliyordu Jongdae. Bu yüzden birazcık yüzsüzlük yapıp Minseok'un yanağına eğilip oraya küçük bir öpücük bıraktı.

Minseok fazlasıyla şaşkındı. İnsanlarla fazla temas edememesini geçin biri onu öpmüş müydü? Tamam, Jongdae –artık, arkadaşı olsa da yine de yeni bir arkadaşlıktı bu. Yine de bir şey demedi. Ne diyebilirdi ki? Onun yerine bir tebessüm koyup dudaklarına önemli olmadığını fısıldadı.

Luhan yumruklarını açmayı çok istiyordu. Neden sıkıyordu ki? O da izlendiğini hissedip evine baktığında onun da annesi camından bakıyordu lakin oğlu oraya baktığında aşağıya eğilip kendini saklamıştı. İki kadında ortada görünen –aslında onlara öyle gelen, aşk üçgenini izliyorlardı. Bu izledikleri gündelik dizilerinden daha ilgi çekiciydi.

Luhan bu duruma dayanamadığı için hızla evinin yolunu tuttu. Kimseye veda etmedi. Arkasından üzgünce bakan Minseok'u fark etmeksizin evine adımlıyordu. Zaten öncesinde kim olduğunu bilmiyordu, şimdi muhabbet kurmasına gerek var mıydı?

''Değnek, Minseok.'' Jongdae'nin ayakları geri geri giderken söyledi. Minseok az önceki davranışı konusunda bunun hakkında şüpheye düşse de arkadaşı ona güvenilir bir şekilde gülüyordu. Güvenmek ve inanmak istiyordu.

Ona el sallayan Jongdae'ye, Minseok'ta el salladı.

''Jongdae-ssi...'' Bugün yeterince yardım eden yeni arkadaşına o da destek için yumruğunu havaya kaldırdı. Jongdae ona gülümsedi. ''... Junmyeon konusunda sana başarılar.''

Minseok birkaç dakika daha kapının önünde bekledi. Sonra iç çekerek evine girdiğinde kapının önünde annesini görmüştü. Kadın heyecanla neler olduğunu çözmeye çalışıyordu. Minseok annesine göz devirmeden edemedi.

''Anne hemen olmasa?''

''Az önce olanlar neydi öyle?'' Kadın onu duymazlıktan geldi ve oğlunun koluna asılarak onu sandalyeye oturttu.

''Bir şey olmadı.''

''Aigoo... Annene yalan mı söylüyorsun bakayım sen?''

''Hayır, anne.'' Luhan onu sorgulayan annesine göz devirdi. ''Yalan söylemiyorum.''

''O zaman neden orada dikildin? Ve Minseok'a neden öyle bakıyordun?'' Luhan'ın neredeyse bu sıkıcı konuşmalardan başı düşecekken annesinin sorusuyla başını kaldırıp canlılıkla ona bakmıştı.

''Nasıl bakıyordum?'' Annesi ona gülümsediğinde, Luhan bunu tehlikeli buldu ve sonrasında annesi, Luhan'ın midesini bulandıran bir oyunculukla, Luhan'a bakmıştı. Bu Luhan'ın Minseok'a bakışında romantik hissettirse de annesi yapınca komik ve iğreti olmuştu.

Oh, Luhan böyle mi bakıyordu?

''Anne kes şunu. Korkutucu görünüyorsun. Seni izleyeceğime gider gece Karanlık Sırları izlerim daha iyi.'' Annesi bu sefer oğluna göz devirendi. Ve ona karşı tutumundan dolayı da ensesine şaplak atandı.

''Korktuğunda sakın yanıma gelme.'' Annesi onun korku filmi izleyemeyişiyle dalga geçerek söyledi.

''Artık büyüdüm. Neredeyse 27 olacağım.''

''Tabi, tabi büyüdün.'' Luhan annesine homurdandığında annesi onu iplemedi ve mutfağa giderek işlerini halletmeye koyuldu.

Aynı durum diğer evde de aynıydı. İki çocuğun annelerine olan tepkileri ve huysuzlanmaları aynıydı. İki kadının düşünceleri birbiriyle benzerdi.

-

''Bay Lu?'' Luhan dosyalarından başını kaldırıp gelen kişiye baktığında onu tanıyamadı. Sanırım onun katında olan biri değildi. (Aslında onun katında çalışan biriydi, sadece Luhan bilmiyordu.) Sekreterinin nerede olduğunu da bilmiyordu, bunun için ona kızacaktı. Ona girmesi için izin verdiğinde uzun boylu çocuk içeriye adımlamıştı.

''Evet?'' Luhan gözlüklerini kısa süreliğine eline aldı. Çocuk ona bakıp ağzını açıp açmamak konusunda tongaya düşüyordu. ''Sorun değil. Konuşabilirsin.'' Luhan, çocuğu rahatlatmak için söyledi.

''Şey... Bugün erken çıkabilir miyim? Söz veriyorum size, yarın fazladan mesai yapacağım.'' Çocuğun hareketleri Luhan'ı gülümsetti ve basitçe baş salladı. Bu kadar korkuluyor muydu cidden kendisinden?

''Ancak neden erken çıkmak istiyorsun...''

''Zitao.'' Luhan, çocuğun ismini hatırlamak için içinden tekrar etti.

''Pekâlâ, Zitao. Neden istiyorsun?'' Çocuk izin almasına sevinerek gülümsedi. Patronunu ona izin vermeyeceğini düşünüyordu.

''Bugün bir arkadaşımın doğum günü.'' Çenesi açılmış gibi diğer cümleyi de ekledi. Mutlu olunca konuşmayı seviyordu. ''İnsan Hakları Departmanındaki hyungumun doğum günü. Arkadaşlarım beni de davet etmişti. İzin vermeyeceğinizi düşünüyordum, bilirsiniz dışarıdaki insanlara birazcık sert...'' Luhan öksürdüğünde Tao ne yaptığını anlayarak çenesini kapadı ve durumunu kurtarmak için tekrar gülümsedi.

''Teşekkür ederim Bay Lu.'' Tao onun önünde eğildiğinde Luhan sorun olmadığını söyledi. Fakat içinden bir ses bu kişinin kim olduğunu da sormak istiyordu. Nedensizce bu isteği duymazlıktan gelemedi.

''Şu hyungun...'' Luhan dosyalarına baksa da Tao'dan duyacağı bir çift lafı merakla dinliyordu. ''... Kim peki?'' Aslında sormasının nedeni Minseok'un da orada çalışmasıydı ve bu demektir ki eğer oradaki birinin doğum günüyse Minseok'ta o doğum gününe gidebilirdi. Lakin cevap Luhan'ın beklemediği bir şeydi.

''Ah, hyungum mu? Minseok, Kim Minseok. Kendisi çok tatlıdır. Bugün onun doğum günü ve biz sürpriz yapacağız. Jongin ban--'' Luhan bir kez daha öksürdüğünde Tao yine düştüğü durumu fark etti. Neden çenesini kapamayı bilmiyordu ki?

''Minseok'un doğum günü mü bugün?'' Birazcık şaşkındı. Doğum gününü bilmiyordu. Ancak o kadar şaşılacak bir durum değildi. Onun hakkında ne biliyordu ki doğum gününü bilecekti?

Luhan buna üzülse de üstünde durmadı ve Tao'ya dönerek bir diğer sorusunu sordu. Tao o an her şeyi yanıtlayacak gibi duruyordu zaten.

''Doğum günü nerede kutlanacaktı?''

-

Luhan buraya neden geldiğini bilmiyordu. Aslında nadir olarak kullandığı arabasına bindiğinde yol onu buraya sürüklemişti. Fazla iyi düşünemiyordu. Düşündüğü tek şey, hiçbir şeydi sanki. Beyni bomboştu. (Buraya gelene kadar Minseok'u düşündüğünü inkâr ediyordu.)

Doğum günün yapılacağı yer küçük bir mekândı. Kalabalık değildi, sanırsam bugüne özel kapattırmışlardı. Luhan arabasının içinde mekânın kapısına bakıyordu. Neden gelmişti cidden? Onu tanımıyordu, arkadaşı sayılmazdı, birbirleriyle konuşan iki insan bile değillerdi. Luhan sadece onun patronuydu. Minseok da onun için bir çalışan.

Ama yanlışlıkla olan bir kaza yüzünden Luhan bu geçen bir ayda hep Minseok'u görüyordu. Onu düşünüyor ve onunla hayaller kuruyordu. Evet, hayaller kısmı onun için yeni bir şeydi. Bir gün ansızın gelişmişti. Minseokla aynı evde yaşadığını hayal etmek... Bu onun için ne anlama gelebilirdi ki?

''Aptal...'' Kendi kendine fısıldadı Luhan. Başı direksiyonuna sertçe düşmüş ve etrafta derin bir korna sesi duyulmuştu. Ama o bunu takmadan kafasını kaldırmadı. Birkaç kere de kafasını direksiyona geçirdi ta ki camına tıklanana kadar. Bu onu korkutmuş ve oturduğu yerde sıçramasına neden olmuştu. Eli kalbini tutarken dışarıdaki kişiyi seçmek için cama yaklaştı. Bu bugün izin alan çalışan, Zitao'ydu. Kendisine gülüyor ve patronuna neden geldiğini sormak için heyecanla bekliyordu.

Luhan, Tao'nun çekilmesiyle arabadan indi ve hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davrandı.

''Bay Lu?'' Saat çok geç olmuştu –doğum günü çoktan kutlanmıştı bile- ve Tao biraz hava almak için arkadaşı Jongin ile dışarıya çıkmıştı. Ve uzaktan patronunu gördüğünde heyecanlanarak ona yaklaşmıştı. Hala onun sert olduğunu düşünse de iyi biri olduğunu da biliyordu.

''Evet?'' Luhan ne yapacağını kestiremiyordu. Uzaktan onu izleyen bir çocuğu daha görüyordu.

''Gelmişsiniz?'' Luhan mecburen ona başını salladığında, Tao daha çok gülümsedi ve eliyle girişi gösterdi.

''Herkes içeride. Eminim Minseok hyung da sizin gelmenize sevinir.'' Luhan birazcık utandığını hissetti. Dua ediyordu, havanın karanlık olmasına. Çünkü yanakları çoktan kızarmıştı. Hiç yapmadığı şeyleri yapıyordu.

Diğer tanımadığı çocuk da kendisine bakarken daha fazla dikkat çekmek istemediğinden dolayı mekâna girdi. Küçük olmasına rağmen içi genişti ve müzik sesleri geliyordu. Ancak müzik baş ağrıtacak seviyede değildi. Onun gözüne ilk çarpan Minseok'un adının yazılı olduğu süslerdi. Sonrasında özenle yaptırılmış büyük bir pasta.

Çok kişi yoktu lakin her yer çok dolu olduğundan Luhan insanları seçemiyordu. Ama birkaç saniyede bütün mekânda dolaşan gözleri aradığı kişiyi görmesine yetmişti. Bir köşede oturuyor ve birisiyle sohbet ediyordu. Gülüyor ve gözleri küçülüyordu. Luhan o kalp çarpıntısının tekrar olduğunu hissetti.

Eli istemsizce kalbine giderken içinden fısıldıyordu.

Sakin ol... Sakin ol... Sakin ol...

''Ah, Bay Lu?'' Salonda bağırılan ismiyle herkes susmuş ve girişte dikilen Luhan'a bakmıştı. Luhan bakışları üstünde hissedince gerilmişti. Minseok'ta ona bakıyordu. Bir an geri gitmeyi bile düşündü ancak bu daha beter olurdu. Bu yüzden gülümsemeye çalışarak elini kaldırdı.

''Selam?''

''Luhan!'' Adını bağıran kişiye döndüğünde Yifan'ı gördü ve bu onu şaşırttı. Yanında uzun boylu bir çocuk vardı. Ve arkalarında da oturan Yixing'i gördüğünde şaşkınlığı arttı.

''Siz?'' Dedi, içinde ihanete uğramış bir his vardı. Ya da kıskançlık? O bile daha doğum gününe gelmeyi yediremezken arkadaşları birkaç gündür tanıdığı çocuğun doğum gününe mi gelmişti yani?

''Hani bugün işin vardı?'' Yifan ona sorduğunda Luhan şaşkınlığını bir kenara bıraktı. Yifan işteyken kendisini arayıp bugün kutlama yapacaklarını söylerken Minseok'un doğum gününü kast ettiklerini nereden bilebilirdi ki? Arkadaşı ona kutlamaya gelmesi için davet ederken o Minseok'un doğum günü için reddetmişti. Ne şans ki aynı yerdeydiler. Belki de Yifan'ın isteğini kabul etseydi, kendisi şimdi o kadar absürt görünmeyecekti.

''Erken bitti.'' Luhan son günlerde yalan söylemeye alıştığı için bir şey hissetmiyordu artık. Bu nedenle arkadaşı Yifan'ın onu sürüklemesine izin verdi.

''Onun doğum gününe nasıl gelirsin?'' Luhan ona fısıldasa da sinirini belli ediyordu. Bir yandan gerçekten kıskandığını itiraf ediyordu.

''Ah, arkadaşım demişti. Park Chanyeol.'' Luhan yanındaki uzun boylu çocuğa baktığında çocuk ona gülümseyip önünde saygıyla eğilmişti. Onu tanımıyordu Luhan. (Bu hiç şaşırılacak bir durum değildi gerçi.)

''Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum efendim.'' Chanyeol'e aynı şekilde mırıldandı ve ne yapacağını bilemeyerek gergince ayakta bekledi. Ama arkadaşı onu sırtından tutup Minseok'un oturduğu yere itelemişti.

''Bugün onun doğum günü. Kutlamalısın Lu.'' Luhan, Minseok'un gözleriyle kendi gözleri kesişince terledi. Ensesini kaşıyordu. Ve ayriyeten avuç içi de terliyordu. Bu ergenliğinden beri yaşamadığı şeydi.

''Selam.'' Selam verdi ve elini kaldırdı. Ne yapacağını bilemiyordu ve Minseok ile oturan çocuğu gördüğünde daha da kötü olduğunu hissetti. Onun doğum gününe mi gelmişti? Onlar neydi ki? Yoksa çıkıyorlar mıydı? Annesinin ağzını aradığında hiç bundan bahsettiğini hatırlamıyordu Luhan.

''M-Merhaba.'' Minseok kekelediği için utandı ve sonrasında ayağı kalkıp patronuna yer vermek istedi.

''Hayır...'' Luhan ona engel oldu. Yine bilmiyordu ama Minseok'un onu –sadece- patronu olarak görmesini istemiyordu. Bir arkadaş?

Gerçekten bir arkadaş olarak mı istiyordu Minseok'u?

''... Lütfen otur. Ah, bu arada doğum günün kutlu olsun Minseok-ssi.'' Luhan mırıldandığında Minseok neredeyse onu duyamayacaktı. Jongdae onun bu haline göz devirdi ve ayağa kalkarak Minseok'a yeni tanışıp arkadaş olduğu Chanyeol ile Yifan'ın yanına gideceğini söyledi. Gitmeden önce de Luhan'ı omzuyla itip Minseok'un karşısındaki koltuğa oturmasına sebep oldu.

Luhan o çocuğa neredeyse kıl oluyordu. Bu yüzden homurdandı. Jongdae ise onu takmadı.

Bu günler neden kimse onu takmıyordu?

O ikisi sessizce önlerine bakıyorlardı. Minseok gergin hissediyordu. Aslında Luhan ne hissediyorsa aynısını Minseok da hissediyordu. Sadece daha heyecanlıydı. Ne yani onun doğum gününe mi gelmişti? Rüya gibiydi. Bu 15 yıldır hayalini kurduğu bir şeydi. Hiç gerçekleşeceğini tahmin edemezdi.

''Bay Lu...''

''Luhan...'' Luhan, Minseok'un lafını çok hızlı kesmişti. Kendisiyle dışarıda resmi olmasına lüzum yoktu kendince. ''İsmimle seslenebilirsin. İstersen?''

Minseok şaşırsa da onu anlayışla karşıladı.

''Luhan-ssi... Ben teşekkür ederim.'' İsmini böyle söylemeyeli uzun zaman olmuştu. Kendi kendine hep söylerdi ancak yüzüne karşı diyemezdi. Zaten Luhan ile kaç kere konuşma fırsatı olmuştu ki? ''Bugün benim için çok özel bir gün.''

Çünkü sen geldin, demedi Minseok. Korkuyordu. Luhan gelmeden önce arkadaşı Jongdae ile onu konuşuyorlardı. Bu yüzden gözleri arkadaşını aradı. Bulduğunda ise ona güç verirmiş gibi gülümsedi. Ona dudaklarıyla bir şey mırıldandığını hissettiğinde okumaya çalıştı.

Aslında çok basitti, tek bir kelimeydi.

Değnek.

Minseok gerçekten Luhan'a değnek olmalı mıydı?

Minseok yeni bulduğu öz güvenle Jongdae'ye gülümsedi ve Luhan'a döndü. Neyi kaybederdi ki? İşini mi? Saygınlığını mı? Açıkçası bunlar onun umurunda değildi.

''Luhan-ssi...'' Sesi öz güvenini yansıtıyordu. İlk söylediğine nazaran daha kolay çıkmıştı ismi ağzından. Ama o kahverengilere bakarken azıcık da korkmuyor değildi ya! ''Sana bir şey diyeceğim.''

Luhan omuzlarını dikleştirdi ve karşısındaki çocuğun ne diyeceğini merakla bekledi. Kendisine tebessüm ediyor ve baktığı yoğun kahvelerinin arasında kendisini içine çekiyordu. Luhan iç çekmemek için hayli kendini zorluyordu.

''Evet?''

''Ben seni gördüğümde 12 yaşımdaydım. Bizim evimizin yanına taşınmıştın ve üstünde bir uzun kollu altında da bir kapri vardı. Fazla ince ve çelimsiz görünüyordun. Ancak seni kıskanmıştım. Ben senin gibi ince ve hoş görünmüyordum...'' Luhan çocuğu hatırlamadığı için kendine lanetler okurken bu hikâyenin nereye varacağını da ilgiyle dinliyordu. Neden şimdi bunu anlatıyordu ki?

''Bir gün, benden büyük çocuklar bana sataşmıştı. Görüntümün aksine asla güçlü biri değildim. Hatta onlara karışmıyordum bile istedikleri gibi itip kakabilirlerdi. Sonuçta müdahale edemeyecek yeterlikteydim. Sonra sen geldin.'' Minseok gözlerini kaçırırken Luhan şaşırmıştı. Minseok'a zamanında yardım mı etmişti? Ve bunu bile hatırlamıyordu! Nasıl bir aptallıktı bu?

''Onlara beni rahat bırakmalarını söyledin. Hiçbir şeyin olmamama rağmen benim için kavga ettin. Senden büyüklerdi ve sen onları alt etmiştin. Benim gözümde kahramandın. Çocuklar uzaklaştığında bana dönüp elini uzattın ve bana gülümsedin. O an gerçekten hoş görünüyordun Luhan. Sonra ne olduysa hep seninle karşılaştım. Ortaokuldayken aynı sınıftaydık. Sen insanlara yardım ederdin. Herkese ederdin ancak ben, hala bana yardım etmende takılı kalmıştım. Ortaokulda seni kahramanım olarak görüyordum. Aklımda başka bir düşünce yoktu. Liseye başladığımızda yine aynı okuldaydık ve aynı sınıftaydık. İnsanlara daha az yardım eder olmuştun lakin bu hala seni kahramanım olarak görmemden vazgeçirmemişti. Ev dönüş yolumuzda kimse görmüyordu senin yaşlı bir kadını karşıdan geçirdiğini. Kendimi hep şanslı sayardım. O yaşta bunları düşünmek belki aptalcaydı. Sanırım sana âşık olduğum zaman lisenin son yılıydı.''

Luhan duydukları karşısında gözlerini büyüttü ve ağzı hafifçe aralandı. Aşk mı?

''Mezuniyetimizde senden kopacağım için üzülüyordum. Ama sonra kadere inanmaya başladım. Lisenin son yılında sana âşık olmuştum, üniversitenin son yılında da seninle bir kaderim olduğuna inanmıştım. Farklı bölümlerde de okusak aynı üniversiteyi kazanmıştık. Hiçbir zaman kendimi sana kendimi gösterme çabasına girmedim. Üzüldüm mü? Sanırım. Okulda beni görmemene bir şey diyemezdim fakat komşunu tanımamak? Pekâlâ,'' Minseok gülümsemeye çalıştı. Bunları anlatmak onun için zor olduğu için gözleri çoktan ıslanmıştı. ''Sorun değil. Ve sonra ne oldu biliyor musun? Şans eseri seninle yine karşılaştık. Aynı iş yerinde çalışıyorduk. Söylesen bu kader değil de ne?''

Minseok biraz olsun rahatlamış hissediyordu ama Luhan'a da bakamıyordu.

''Minseok...'' Luhan bir şey söylemek için ağzını açtı ancak bir şey diyemedi. Minseok cesaret ederek Luhan'a baktı. Orada bir şeyler aradı. Sevgi bekliyor muydu bilmiyordu ama herhangi bir duygu beklediği de gerçekti. Konuşmasını bekledi. Hatta etraftaki herkes susmuş ikiliye bakıyordu. Jongdae bir an Luhan hakkında yanıldığını bile düşünmüştü.

''Ben...'' Dedi Minseok utandığını belli ederek. ''Özür dilerim.''

Hızla yerinden kalkmış ve bir şey beklemeden mekânı terk etmişti. Jongdae peşinden gitmek istese de Yifan onu kolundan tutmuştu.

''Bekle.'' Jongdae bu durumdan memnun olmasa da ona uydu.

Luhan hala masada oturuyor ve duyduklarını sindirmeye çalışıyordu. Aslında Minseok'un peşinden gitmek istiyordu ama duydukları o kadar oturmuştu ki ona hareket dahi edemiyordu. Bunca yıl nasıl bu kadar kör olabilmişti?

''Hey, neler oluyor Minseok hyung neden koşarak dış--'' Dışarıdan gelen Tao içerideki gergin havayı gördüğünde susmuş ve arkadaşı Jongin'in yanına sokulu vermişti.

Luhan yavaşça yerinden kalktı. Yifan da arkadaşının yanında gitmek istese de dediği gibi bekleyecekti.

-

''Benim baozime ne olmuş?'' Minseok sabah annesinin ısrarıyla kahvaltı masasına oturduğunda göz devirdi. İçinden hiçbir şey yapmak gelmiyordu. Öylece yatmalı ve uyumalıydı. Bütün aşk filmlerini izleyebilir; böylelikle ağlayabilirdi.

Salak mıydı bu kadar? Neden Luhan'a dün gece onları söylemişti? Aslında Jongdae'ye kızmak istiyordu fakat ona da kızmanın saçma olduğunu düşünüyordu. Arkadaşı kendisini düşünmüştü sonuçta. Minseok annesi onun önüne yemesi için koyduğu ekmeklere baktı. Annesi küçükken olduğu gibi oğlunu mutlu etmek için ekmeklerin üstüne yüz çizmişti.

''Ama ben mutlu değilim.'' Dedi Minseok gülen ekmeği acımasızca yemeden önce mırıldandı. Ekmeğin ağzında çiğnenmesi hoşuna gitmişti. Kendisi mutlu değilse hiç kimse mutlu olmamalıydı.

''Minnie?'' Annesi ona seslendiğinde bakışlarını annesine çevirdi. Bayan Kim oğlu için endişeliydi. Ne olduğunu saptayamıyordu. Ve oğlu bugün o hep istediği işine gitmiyorsa mutlaka sorun var demekti.

''Hayatımdan nefret ediyorum.'' Minseok ergenliğine tekrar girmiş gibi hissediyordu. Bu hem kendinden tiksindirirken hem de rahatlatıyordu. Bu iki tezatlığı hiç anlayamamıştı. Sanırım depresyona giriyordu. Çünkü şu an çayı açık olduğu için ağlamak istiyordu.

''Annene her şeyi söyleyebilirsin balım?'' Annesi ona teklif ettiğinde Minseok akmaya başlayan burnunu ve iç çekti.

''Birinden hoşlanıyorum.''

''Biliyordum.'' Annesi ayağa kalkıp zafer dansı yaptığında Minseok masadan kalkacaktı ki annesi vazgeçirdi. ''Tamam, özür dilerim. Lütfen kal.''

Minseok yerine geri otururken göz devirdi.

''Hiç boşuna sevinme. Beni sevmiyor.'' Annesi bu sefer sırtını sandalyesine yaslamıştı.

''Uh, bu kötü olmuş.''

''Nasıl annesin sen? Böyle teselli mi verilir?'' Minseok patladığında annesi göz devirdi ve Minseok'un yarım kalan ekmeğini oğlunun ağzına tıktı. Annesi, oğlunu anlayabiliyordu. Jongdae olmadığını biliyordu çünkü oğlu onunla arkadaş olmuştu. Aslında Minseok'un birine bir şeyler hissettiğini her zaman biliyordu ancak kim olduğu konusunda bir fikri yoktu.

Şimdi düşününce... Galiba bir fikri oluşmuştu.

''Minseok bu âşık olduğun ve seni sevmeyen kişi, yan komşumuzun oğlu Luhan mı?'' Annesi oğlunu sıkmamak için umursamazmış gibi davranıyordu lakin Minseok annesini adı gibi bilirdi. Yine de başını aşağıya yukarı salladı. Bayan Kim ne yapacağını düşünüyordu. Bunu en yakın zamanda kadim dostuyla konuşmalıydı.

''Onun neresinden hoşlandın cidden?'' Annesi sadece gülmesi için yapıyordu. Fakat Minseok da çıt yoktu. ''Suratsızın teki.''

Minseok annesinin dediklerini boş vererek bir diğer ekmeği kaldırdı. Ekmeğin üzerinde kaşları çatık bir yüz vardı. Minseok'un gözleri yaşardı ve annesine ekmeği gösterdi.

''Beni ilk fark ettiğinde tepkisi buydu. Aman tanrım, çok tatlı.'' Ne dediğini kendisi de bilmezken ağlamaya başladı ve annesi kahvaltıya lanet ederek yerinden kalktı. Zor zamanlarda kendisi için sakladığı zulalarından birine elini uzattı ve oradan birkaç çikolata, bir kap dondurma çıkardı.

''Aşk zordur adamım.'' Minseok annesinin içinden çıkan batılıya takmayarak ona uzatılan kaşığı ve önündeki çilekli dondurmadan bir kaşık aldı. Ağzı buz tutmuş ve dişi zonklamıştı ancak dert etmedi. ''Ancak bilir misin? Bizim oralarda aşk için savaşılır.''

Minseok annesine döndü ve ağzında dondurma olmasına rağmen ne demeye çalıştığını sordu. O kendisine açıklamadan hiçbir şey anlamazdı.

''Diyorum ki evlat, burada saklanmaya değmez. Çık ve aşkın için olmasa bile kendin için savaş.'' Minseok bunu uyup uymayacağını bilmiyordu. Sonuçta Jongdae'nin de dediğini yapmıştı lakin geldiği noktaya bakın!

''Anne...'' Annesi oğluna baktı. Kendisi de dondurma yediğinden dolayı ağzında iz olmuştu. ''... Fazla batılı filmi izliyorsun.''

Minseok kaşığı masaya bırakıp hazırlanmak için odasına koşturdu. Bunu yapabilirdi. Çünkü denemeyi ve beklemeyi seviyordu. Ayrıca işini ve Luhan'ı da seviyordu.

-

''Minseok hyung!'' Minseok girdiği anda ona doğru koşup adını bağıran Tao'dan kaçmak için merdivenlerden hızla aşağıya indi. Arkasında da Tao koştursa da bölümüne gidene kadar durmamıştı. İçeriye hızla girdiğinde herkes ona bakmıştı. Dün geceyi bilen birkaç kişi bütün herkese söylemiş olduğundan dolayı kimseden Minseok'u bozacak bir kelime çıkmıyordu. Minseok buna sevinse de herkesin bildiği kısma lanetler etmek istiyordu. Sandalyesine kurulurken içeriye Tao girmişti.

''Hyung neden benden kaçıyorsun?'' Tao dudak büzerek büyüğünün yanına gitti ve yanına kuruldu. Jongin'e selam vermişti. Ancak arkadaşı biriyle konuştuğu için ona tam olarak karşılık verememişti.

''İyi misin?'' Yanındaki Chanyeol sordu. Ona kısmen başını salladığında Tao kollarını hyungun boynuna doladı.

''Üzülme hyung.'' Tao için bunu demesi kolaydı. Minseok ona bakan herkese inat göz devirdi. Evde ağlayan biri olsa da dışarıdaki insanlara neyse ki ben güçlüyüm imajı çizebiliyordu. Bu yüzden Tao'ya iyi olduğunu mırıldandı ve işine kaldığı yerden devam etmesini rica etti.

Tao büyüğüne uyarak yukarıya çıkarken Minseok boş olan işinin başında bir şeylerle uğraşmaya çalışıyordu. Bu burada zordu. Tanrım, Luhan'la aynı yerde çalışıyordu!

Tao kimse fark etmeden hızla merdivenleri çıkarken dua ediyordu. Bölümüne girecekken odasından çıkan Luhan onu görmüş ve adını bağırarak onu durdurmuştu. Tao ölüm fermanının yazıldığını biliyordu. Patronuna dönerken özürlerini mırıldandı.

''Nereden geliyorsun?'' Luhan bugüne olan siniriyle herkese patlama hevesindeydi. Sabah iki saat Minseok'un evinin önünde beklemişti. Ancak o çıkmamıştı bile. Perdeleri bile açık değildi. Onu dün gece bırakıp gitmişti ve şimdi de işe gelmemişti.

Tao gerçeği söyleyip söylememek için kendiyle polemiğe giriyordu. Ancak Tao gerçekten de yalan söylemesini beceremezdi.

''Aşağıdaydım. İnsan Kaynakları Departmanında.'' Tao mırıldandığında Luhan oranın adını duymasıyla bile vücudundaki titreşimlere mani olamadı. Tanrım! Neden böyle hissetmek zorundaydı ki?

''Neden? Sadece işin yapmalısın duydun mu? Ne sanıyorsun burayı eğlence merkezi mi?''

''Aslında biz eğlence şirketiyiz efendim.'' Luhan, çalışanın cevabıyla derin nefes aldı ve o sırada Tao cevap verdiği için dilini ısırdı. Patronu onu kovsa yeriydi!

''Sen bana cevap vereceğine işine baksana?'' Luhan onu izleyen insanları boş vererek eliyle Tao'ya gitmesini belirtti.

''Minseok hyung sizden neden hoşlanıyor anlamıyorum.'' Luhan mırıldanmayı duyduğu için daha da sinirlendi ve odasına döndü. Ancak gitmeden önce yine o içini yiyen kurtları hissetmişti. 

''Zitao!'' Patronunun bağırışıyla durdu ve ona döndü. ''Kimin yanındaydın?''

Luhan birkaç saniye çocuğu bekledi. Tao bunu konuşup konuşmamak arasında kalırken –yine, Luhan bu sefer hızlıca cevabı kaparak adımlarını aşağı kata yöneltti. İnsanlar o geçtikçe önünde eğiliyor ve şaşkınca gidişini izliyordu.

''İki saat beklediğime inanamıyorum.'' İnsan Kaynakları Departmanın önüne geldiğinde Byun Baekhyun onu gördü. Bir şey söyleyeceği sırada Luhan onu görmezden geldi ve içeriye hızlı bir giriş yaptı. Gözleri Minseok'u ararken zaten bütün gözler ona dönmüştü. Arkası ona dönük biriyle konuşan çocuk dikkatini çekerken adımlarını onun yanına attı ve hattı düşürmek için kırmızı düğmeye bastı.

''Ne yaptığını--'' Minseok arkasını döndüğünde dibinde bir adet Luhan vardı. Gözleri büyüyüp cümlesi yarım kalmıştı. Luhan'ın kaşları çatıktı ve özenle kendisini izliyordu. Minseok içinden kesinlikle bir daha kimseye uymaması gerektiğine tembihliyordu. Çünkü gerçekten işine yaramıyordu.

''Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun?'' Luhan ona mırıldandığında Minseok yutkundu. Aldığı nefesler onun yüzüne vuruyordu. Fazla yakınındaydı. Hatta daha da yakınına geliyordu. Minseok yine terlemeye başlamıştı. O yaklaştıkça geriliyordu.

''Çalışıyorum.'' Minseok'un cevabına göz devirdi Luhan. Bugün herkes neden ona sinirine gidecek cevaplar veriyordu?

''Lanet olasıca iki saat boyunca seni bekledim sabah. Ama sen daha işine yeni mi geliyorsun?'' Minseok onun beklemiş olmasına şaşırsa da dikkate aldığı nokta çok farklıydı. Bu yüzden kendisi kaşlarını çattı ve ona hesap soran adama bağırdı.

''Lanet olasıca 15 yıl kadar seni bekledim her zaman. Ama sen şimdi mi gelip hesap soruyorsun?'' İkili birbirine sinirle bakarken herkes olan işini bırakıp onlara bakıyordu. Luhan'ın çenesi seğirdi.

''İyi, artık beklemene gerek yok öyleyse.'' Dudaklarını, Minseok'un dudaklarıyla kaparken ikisi de birbirine oldukça sinirliydi ancak bu durumdan çok memnundular. Odadaki çalışanlar nefeslerini tutmuş onları izliyorlardı. O ikisi bunu fark etmiyorlardı. Luhan, Minseok'un zorla dudaklarını açıp alt dudağını ısırdığında Minseok'ta aynısını yapmak için harekete geçti.

Nefessiz kaldıkları için geri çekildiklerinde hala birbirlerine kaş çatıyorlardı.

''Yarın akşam saat 8. Uygun mu?'' Luhan onun dudaklarına bakarken fısıldadı. Sinirli olmasa belki bu cesareti bulamayacaktı.

''Uygundur.'' Minseok da sinirli olmasa belki bu cesareti bulamayacaktı.

''Peki.''

''Peki.'' O ikisi işine devam ederken mırıldandılar. Luhan üst kata çıkmıştı, Minseok'ta yarım kalan çağrısına bakıyordu.

Hala olayı kavrayamayan kesim şaşkındı. En sonunda Chanyeol mırıldandı.

''Sikeyim, az önce olanlar da neydi?''

-

Luhan elini milyonunca kez atıp karıştırırken kolundaki saatine baktı. Minseok'un evinin önündeydi fakat Minseok 15 dakikadır Luhan'ı bekletiyordu. Kapıyı çalıp annesine göründüğünde annesi Luhan'ı içeri alacaktı ama Minseok yukarıdan içeriye alma diye bağırınca Luhan dışarıda beklemek durumunda kalmıştı. Arkada annesinin izlediğini hissediyordu. Ayrıca mutfak penceresinden kendisine bakan Bayan Kim'i de unutmamak lazımdı.

''İşinize baksanıza siz!'' Luhan bağırdığında iki kadın da evlerine geri döndüler lakin Luhan emindi ki hala dikizliyorlardı. Saatine bir kez daha baktı. İki dakika daha geçmişti. Ağzından küfür mırıldandığı sırada ön kapı açılmış ve içeriden Minseok görünmüştü. Luhan, sinirle ona patlayacakken onu görmesiyle sözlerini yutmuştu. Kaç dakika beklediğini bile hatırlamıyordu.

Minseok beyaz bir pantolon ile lacivert bir gömlek giymişti. Saçları hafif dağınıktı ve eyeliner çekmişti. Ve hiç olmadığı kadar mükemmel görünüyordu.

Luhan mırıldandı, gerçekten aptal mıydım?

''Gidelim mi?'' Ne diyeceğini bilemiyordu Luhan. Sahi onu nereye götürecekti ki? Bu yüzden doğaçlama konuşmaya çalıştı. Ama o konuşmada çok kötüydü. Minseok bunu biliyordu.

''Beni beklettin.'' Dedi Luhan aklında yer edinmiş olaya. Minseok onun bu deyişine göz devirmişti.

''Sende beni 15 sene beklettin.''

''İlla gözüme sokacaksın, değil mi?'' Minseok ona gülümseyip başını salladığında Luhan kahkaha attı ve yanındaki Minseok'un elini sardı. Minseok ellerine bakarken tebessüm ediyordu.

''Gidelim hadi.'' Minseok ona tekrar kafa salladığında Luhan arabalarının önüne yürüdü. Arkada iki kadın onlara bakıyordu. Luhan derince bir nefes aldı ve o iki kadına döndü.

''Annelerimiz cidden çok tuhaf.'' Minseok bu yorumuna katıldı.

''Ama daha tuhaf olan bir şey biliyorum.'' Dedi Minseok ekleme yaparak.

''Nedir?''

''İlişkimiz.'' Heyecanla Luhan'ı itip ona hesap sormaya başladı. ''Nasıl beni o kadar kişinin içinde öpersin?''

''Bana karşılık verirken iyiydi ama.''

''Keser misin şunu! 15 yıl beklemişim elbette öpeceğim.''

''Hep bunu söyleyeceksin, değil mi? Bende seni sabahları iki saat kadar bekliyorum.''

''Hangisi daha ağır basıyor başlam--''

''Gidin artık.'' İki annede açtıkları penceren bağırdıklarında ikili kendilerine gelerek sustu ve arabaya bindi.

Bu durum onların çıkmaya başladıklarından sonra ettikleri ilk tatlı kavgaydı. Ve asla son olmadı.


End file.
